El mundo antes de la guerra Bienvenido Simon
by MarianaHime
Summary: El mundo como lo conocemos no siempre fue así, sobre todo antes de la bomba. ¿Como era la vida de quienes hicieron que este mundo se convirtiera en esto?
1. Capitulo I Bienvenido Simon

**_Hora de aventura le pertenece a Cartoonnetwork. Esta es una historia de como pudo haber sido la vida hace mil años. Que lo disfrute_****n**

**Bienvenido Simon**

-Es posible que todo sea un sueño, es posible que todo sea una ilusión…

… Tiene que serlo

En una pequeña casa de campo habitaba una familia de inmigrantes europeos, la familia Petrikov. El matrimonio que vinculaba en esta morada tenía una duración emprendedora, había llevado consigo mucho trabajo y esfuerzo departe de la humilde pareja. Su unión los había llevado a concebir, por naturalidad, un pequeño niño al que le llamaron Simon en honor al querido abuelo de la criatura.

El pequeño Simon, que creció junto al amor y conflictos de sus queridos padres, se veía constantemente vinculado al típico sentimiento del niño, la curiosidad. Este sentía una gran curiosidad por todo lo que lo rodeaba, pero lo que más lo llenaba de ambición y sentimientos de aventura eran las visitas de ese ser que tenía su mismo nombre, su querido abuelo.

-¿Qué acaso cada vez que vengo tengo que ser víctima de esos condenados perros? – gruño el anciano entrando por la puerta mientras entres sus piernas se enredaban un par de springer spaniel típicos de la zona.

-¡Abuelo! – grito el pequeño Simon que corrió enseguida hasta sus piernas y lo abrazo (el pequeño chico solo alcanzaba a abrazar la parte baja de sus rodillas).

-¡Pequeño Simi! ¿Cómo está mi aventurero favorito? Jaja – alzando al pequeño hasta ponerlo a su altura.

-Llegas un poco tarde, ya está servida la cena – dijo la madre de Simon saliendo del cuarto que se encontraba al lado de el salón principal.

-Hmm, no importa , sabes que no soy de comer mucho.

-Bueno, está bien pero no quiero llevarte al médico nuevamente por aquel asunto del ganso.

-Shh no menciones eso frente al chico – dijo pelando los ojos y sonrojándose.

-Por cosas como esas es que...- interrumpieron a la dama antes de terminar.

-Abuelo, abuelo tienes que saber lo que aprendí hoy – decía el niño entusiasmado en los brazos de su abuelo.

-Oh, a ver cuéntame, que tanto aprendiste.

-Encontré unos libros que hablaban sobre la cultura Shinobi del periodo Heian y relataban sobre como los ninjas asesinaban sigilosamente a sus víctimas atacando desde las sombras, usualmente usaban sus armas de alto alcance y sus métodos de tortura consistían en destri…

-¡OK, OK! Está bien eso es muy interesante eh… - se acerca nervioso rápidamente a la señora madre del chico y le murmura al oído – deberías vigilar más lo que lee.

-¡Esos libros son de su padre yo no sabía que él leía eso! – dijo igual de sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Pero abuelo no me dejaste terminar – dijo inocente el chico.

-¡Luego, luego! Ahora déjame desempacar mis cosas – dijo riendo el agradable viejo.

El cansado abuelo se dispone a caminar para introducirse más en la casa y descansar de su largo viaje cuando siente como la pequeña mano de su nieto lo sostiene. Al voltearse el chico lo miraba con sus ojos que imploraban aullantes la tradición que este solía cumplir cada vez que iba a visitar la familia de su hijo. Sonrió.

-Después de cenar vendrá la hora de contar historias, no te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

El niño velozmente fue a la mesa donde la humeante comida lo esperaba, de la prisa que tenia, termino su espagueti en tan solo 3 bocados y aun así tuvo espacio para su postre preferido, pastel de manzana. Con la panza llena, se acomodo junto al sillón donde lo esperaba el anciano sosteniendo un gran bolso verde oscuro.

-Muy bien Simon, ¿has practicado tu silbido?

- Por supuesto que sí, pero aun no logro que suene nada.

- Entonces esto te gustara - de un gran estuche grueso saco un Omnichrod polvoriento y desgastado, junto con él, un pequeño objeto en forma de pera blanco y negro con orificios en los lados. Entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta sacó una cuerda similar a las que usaba el chico para jugar con sus pequeños autos, lo inserto en uno de los agujeros de la pera grisácea y lo giró al menos cinco veces.

Deslizó los dedos en el instrumento musical y comenzó a sonar una melodía seguida de graciosos silbidos que provenían del objeto nuevo, imitaba a la perfección cada nota e incluso las alargaba, pareciera que tuviera vida propia. Era tanta su carisma que en cualquier momento de los agujeros restantes saldrían un par de brazos y piernas y comenzaría a bailar.

El pequeño Simón tenía una emoción tan grande como la primera vez que disfruto con su padre uno de sus conciertos de armónicas, estaba tan encantado con el silbido de ambos partícipes que intento unírseles, tras los sordos sonidos que soltaba, el hombre mayor no pudo más que soltar risas burlonas. Pasado un corto momento el rostro del chico mostró un poco de desánimo y la música cesó.

- Es una técnica que se adquiere con años de práctica, pequeño - Dijo el abuelo Simon a su nieto.

-Quizás no puedo silbar como tú y Jiggler, pero sé hacer algo que ustedes no. - En cuestión de segundos corrió a la cocina para volver con una enorme olla y un cucharón de madera en las manos.

-¡Mira abuelo! ¡Yo también hago música! - Fuertemente golpeaba uno con otro haciendo juegos de percusión que resonaron en toda la casa, a lo que el instrumento y el pequeño amigo se unieron.

-Jajaja vaya que tienes talento Simi, sigue así y podrás impresionar a muchas chicas.. Por cierto, ¿cómo fue que lo llamaste?

-¡Oh no! nada de eso, las chicas tienen parásitos en los bolsillos que se alimentan de sus ondas cerebrales. ¿A quién? ¿Jiggler? no lo sé, me dio la impresión de que también sería un gran bailarín si pudiera.

No tardó mucho en salir el hombre de la casa, con una mano en el oído y una pipa en la otra.

-¡Para ya ese escándalo! No puedo oír mi concierto de armónicas.

- Oh, veo que te has despertado jaja - dice el abuelo deteniendo su instrumento.

-No estaba dormido estaba ocupado, papá, y para la próxima vez me debes avisar, no me dio tiempo de guardar a los gansos en el granero...

- YA DIJE QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE - gritó el abuelo colorado de la vergüenza mientras Simon y su padre reían.

Con la música, los gritos y las risas, los hombres compartieron un momento en el corazón del hogar, seguidos por la madre del chico a quien le llamo la atención el exaltó, a altas hora de la noche, en el ambiente de la pacífica morada.

-Muy bien caballeros, se que están muy emocionados por la música y los gansos, pero esta no es hora de estar despiertos.

-Ok, ok. Creo que ya quedó claro el tema de los gansos.. Es suficiente por hoy. Y tu madre tiene razón, deberíamos estar todos en la cama - dijo el abuelo del chico riendo.

-Pero no quiero ir a dormir.. Les dije que las últimas noches he oído ruidos extraños en mi ventana.- Dijo el pequeño Simon mientras se acercaba a su abuelo.

-Tonterías hijo, sabes que todos duermen cuando es de noche.- Respondió la mujer que los había reprendido hace unos segundos.

-Hey pequeño, no tienes de qué preocuparte.- Le susurro mientras dejaba un pequeño objeto en el bolsillo del niño. - Si algo estuviera ahí afuera, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Sin más que decir, cada quien se retiró a su respectivo cuarto, la madre arropó cariñosamente a su hijo para darle las buenas noches y que la quietud dominara el lugar. Una vez solo, fue directamente a su bolsillo para saber que era el extraño objeto, con un suave aroma pudo reconocer fácilmente entre la oscuridad la figura de una jugosa fresa, lo que le recordó algunas historias de vampiros que le contaba su abuelo quienes, más que la sangre, tienen una gran debilidad por los frutos rojos. Una pequeña ansiosa curiosidad y calma cobijo a Simon que con su fruta bajo la almohada pudo dormir tranquilamente.

Al cabo de unas horas Simon se despierta junto con un suspiro sobre exaltado que va y viene con dificultad, mira para todas partes en la oscuridad de su cuarto con miedo y se dispone a gritar lo único que pudo creer conveniente gritar en salida de auxilio.

-!ABUELO! - grito desesperadamente el pequeño - !ABUELO!

La puerta se abrió de repente y en el cuarto entraron dos figuras rápidamente preguntando qué ocurría con voz preocupada, Simon pudo notar que una de estas voces era de su madre. La luz se encendió y en la habitación habían entrado el señor canoso y su madre mirando con preocupación la cama del chico y en todas direcciones.

-¿Que ocurre Simon?, ¿Que paso? - pregunta la mujer confundida por el temor de su hijo.

- Tuve una pesadilla... fue horrible... - su madre dirigió una mirada de desgano al señor que estaba en la habitación.

- Puedo quedarme contigo hasta que te duerm...

-NO - Interrumpió el pequeño niño - Quiero que mi abuelo se quede.

La madre del chico miró a su abuelo y sonrió de una forma extraña agregando un "ok" y retirándose dejándolos solos.

-Simon, ¿qué ocurrió? cuéntame que paso en tu pesadilla que te ha asustado tanto.

- No quiero hablar de eso - dijo el pequeño chico volteando el rostro de manera arisca y tímida.

- Bueno - dijo riendo su abuelo - supongo que está bien... - hubo un silencio de unos pocos segundos que fue cortado cuando el abuelo agregó - !se que hará que te olvides de esa pesadilla y te haga dormir tranquilo!

- ¿QUE? - pregunta el niño emocionado.

- Prometí que te contaría historias y pues, ¿Te apetece escuchar una historia?

Los ojos de Simon se llenaron de luz y una sonrisa se dibujó rápidamente en su rostro. El inicio de las fantasías que llenaban la curiosa e inquieta imaginación de Simon iniciaron una nueva aventura a boca de su querido abuelo. Otra vez.


	2. Capítulo II Adiós Simon

**Gracias por sus visitas en el capitulo anterior, es un trabajo que había echo hace un tiempo y decidí retomar ahora, intentare publicar un capitulo por semana. Disfruten :)**

**Capítulo II**

**1977 - Adiós Simon**

-Pero, ¿No crees que deberíamos esperar un poco más?

-¿Cuanto más vamos a esperar? El chico ya cumplirá 12 años, es muy inteligente y le irá bien.

-Pero.. Es que es tan pronto, ¿no crees que podríamos buscar otra opción?

-Cariño, sé que esto no es fácil para ti. Pero si no lo hacemos ahora perderemos esta oportunidad, hable con el encargado y accedió en hacer una excepción con Simon a pesar de que sea muy joven solo por sus buenas calificaciones.

Esa conversación al otro lado de la puerta hacia temblar al chico que la espiaba. Tan solo la idea de tener que irse lejos para estudiar algo que no quería, lo hacía querer salir huyendo de ahí, eventualmente, lo hizo. El único lugar al que pudo huir fue su habitación, ya que en ese momento no estaba el hombre que podía sacarlo de esa situación, pues aun no era momento de su visita.

Desde su cama pudo oír como se abría la puerta de aquel cuarto y comenzaban a oírse los pasos, un par de pies se alejo hasta desaparecer, pero el otro se acercaba cada vez mas.

-Hijo, ¿estás despierto? - Era esa cálida voz.

-Sí mama - Había respondido sin mirar hacia la puerta

-¿Simi, has pensado en lo que te dijo el señor que vino el otro día? - La madre hacía referencia a la visita que recibieron días atrás. Un comunicador de la escuela de medicina más solicitada del estado. Llego ofreciendo el plan de estudio desde preparatoria hasta el último título que se podía obtener.

-Si mama... Ya te lo había dicho, no quiero ir a un instituto.- se ocultaba en chico entre las sabanas

-Tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando. Y en verdad creemos que es lo mejor para ti, si hubiera otra opción créeme que te la habría dicho al primer momento - dijo mientras intentaba acariciar a su hijo. Al no recibir respuesta desistió. - Bueno hablaremos de esto luego. Buenas noches, mi cielo.

La madre preocupada dejo la habitación en oscuridad y silencio, Simon se limito a conciliar el sueño. No quería seguir pensando en el tema.

Esa mañana el sol no pudo asomarse entre las gruesas nubes, una tormenta amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento, el chico no separaba la vista de la ventana en busca de un auto que subiera la colina. Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer sobre el cristal, una tras otra hasta convertirse en lluvia. Simon no había podido dormir la noche anterior y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía los ojos cerrados.

La brisa se imponía a entrar en la casa pero antes de que lo permitieran cerraron la enorme puerta causando un estruendo, esto hizo que el niño en la ventana saltara del susto y callera de su puesto. Abriendo los ojos del asombro volvió rápido a la ventana para buscar su objetivo, no había nada.

Del otro lado de la casa, los animales comenzaron a revolotear sus colas y dar ladridos de emoción. Simon sabía lo que eso significaba, corrió hacia la entrada de la casa y ahí estaba.

-El próximo perro en esta casa que vuelva a morder mis pantalones ira a dormir con los gansos - Decía aquel hombre por el que el chico estaba tan preocupado, mientras pasaba mas delante con la chaqueta empapada y los perros entre sus piernas.

-¡Abuelo! Por fin llegaste- Saludo Simon mientras corría a ayudarlo.

- Si, no fue nada fácil pequeño, esta lluvia parecía una tormenta de cuchillos

- Quiero saberlo todo del viaje - Decía el chico entusiasmado cargando las maletas hasta el interior.

Una vez que la familia recibió al anciano pudieron sentarse a comer, al terminar cada uno se dirigió a su tarea, el hombre de la casa regreso a su estudio mientras su padre y su hijo se acercaron a la chimenea para contar historias, esas que tan emocionantes hacían ver el mundo.

Después de un buen rato de risas y emociones, el chico recordó la situación que lo tenía tan preocupado.

-Abuelo... Tengo un problema, mi padres quieren enviarme a un instituto de medicina - Dijo agachando un poco la cabeza y luego miro la expresión de su familiar quien no dio respuesta. Después de unos segundo de pensar separo los labios para dar una respuesta.

- ¿Y tú quieres eso? - Se limito a decir

- ¡Por supuesto que no! No quiero hacer eso solo porque sea el oficio de mis padres, quisiera hacer lo que haces tú.- El señor se quedo sorprendido con la respuesta del chico

- Bueno Simon, podemos hacer algo, ¿Qué tal si me acompañas en un viaje?- Al final de esa frase los ojos del niño se iluminaron, siempre había imaginado ver todas esas cosas de las historias, pero era la primera vez que era una posibilidad.

El abuelo Simon y su nieto se dispusieron a explicarles la propuesta al resto de las personas en la casa. A lo que el hombre mayor y su hijo decidieron hablar en privado.

- Papá, creo que no entiendes muy bien la situación. Fue muy difícil conseguir esa oportunidad en el instituto, además no tenemos más opciones.

- Veo yo, que no recuerdas mucho de la situación que ocurrió contigo y tu madre - rió un poco sarcástico - memoriza un poco, cuando eras pequeño y querías estudiar medicina, tu madre se negaba rotundamente -pauso y miro al infinito con un aire nostálgico - llorabas frente a ella y te arrodillaste para que entendiera. Eras un joven muy dramático.

- Esto es distin...

- shhig! - interrumpió el canoso personaje - !No me vengas con esa estupidez, Dante! Míralo afuera, ¿Ves a tu hijo llorar y no te sensibilizas por sus deseos?, !Es joven por un demonio! ¿Con tan solo doce años ya quieren hacerle ver lo jodido que está este mundo? Primero déjame en un ancianato y luego espera que me pudra ahí, pero no le hagas eso al chico.

-Es lo mejor para su futuro...

- ¿Lo mejor para él? Te diré que es lo mejor para él - se levanto y se acercó pausada y graciosamente a su hijo - Lo mejor para él sería dejar de tener a una figura tan débil como padre. Yo nunca espere que te hicieras tan dependiente de la estabilidad social económica de la forma en que hoy lo haces, convencí a tu madre de dejarte estudiar medicina porque tu ambición tenia esos ojos que tiene tu hijo, esos ojos llenos de amor, de fantasía, de curiosidad. Yo no convencí a tu madre para que terminaras quejándote como las otras personas y convirtiéndote en un asalariado mas, pensé que salvabas vidas, no que las tomabas y hacías lo que te daba la gana con ellas.

- Padre...

- Dale una oportunidad, deja que venga conmigo Dante... - volvió a mirar al infinito - y si no logra ser feliz con su deseo, yo mismo me encargare de que estudie en ese instituto de medicina, pero no dejes morir sus sueños por tu egoísmo …

La conversación termino y era cuestión de minutos para que los dos hombres salieran.

El pequeño esperaba con su madre en el salón, angustiado por saber la respuesta. Cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse y que los pasos comenzaron a acercarse Simon se puso de pie con la mirada firme. Pudo ver en la sonrisa de su abuelo la respuesta que ambos querían.

Por lástima, el abuelo tuvo una urgencia de último momento y se marcho al día siguiente, prometiendo volver la próxima semana para llevarse al chico con él.

Así paso el tiempo estimado, el pequeño cada vez se emocionaba mas, no imaginaba como era el mundo detrás de esas montañas, parecía un sueño, uno que se hacía realidad. Habían transcurrido siete días exactos desde la última vez que el anciano se fue por la puerta principal.

Simon estaba en la ventana viendo la brisa de las nubes grises que hacían arrodillar a los arboles, el clima era similar al día de hace una semana en que ese hombre por poco no llegaba.

-Cariño, ¿puedes venir un momento? - Llamaba su madre desde el salón, a lo que su hijo se acerco. - Necesito que le lleves estas cartas a tu padre, está en su estudio.

Sin menor problema, el chico cogió los sobres y comenzó a subir hasta la última habitación. En el camino miraba las cubiertas y pudo leer algunas cosas que tenían, algunas eran cuentas, otras postales de algún familiar que mandaba saludos y unas eran cartas del instituto de medicina que le traía un mal sabor en la boca. Entre estos pudo ver una que lucía en peor estado que las demás, era notable que tuvo dificultades en el viaje, sobre todo porque la ubicación era realmente lejos.

La curiosidad invadió al chico de saber por qué tenía en sus manos un sobre del otro lado del estado, sin pensarlo, abrió con cuidado uno de los lados y deslizo una carta con muchos dobleces, parece que había pasado por muchas manos antes de llegar a las de él. La caligrafía era perfecta, una letra cursiva escrita con pluma, ya nadie solía hacer eso, pero con algo extraño en ella. No solo era su mal estado, dentro del sobre quedaba un bulto, al sacarlo y verlo por unos segundos pudo ver que era un hueso de cereza. Con un escalofrió en la espalda del chico, tomo una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a ver cada palabra.

".. y recuerden siempre tener un fruto rojo cerca de Simi, al chico parecen gustarles mucho, iré lo más pronto posible.."

Él sabía por qué había escrito eso, y con la firma del final Simon estaba petrificado, no podía mover los dedos, solo se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y después de unos segundos de analizarlo sintió como comenzaban a brotar las lagrimas que mojaban el papel. Sentía una presión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar, nunca había sentido un dolor parecido.

Después de eso, Simon supo que no podría acompañarlo en ese viaje que tanto esperaba, ni siquiera podría volver a ver a su abuelo.


	3. Capítulo III Néstor y Simon

**Muchas gracias por sus visitas! Y en verdad disculpa por haberlos embarcado la semana pasada D: tuve unos inconveniente no pude terminar el capitulo a tiempo, pero aqui esta vivito y coleando, intento hacer las cosas emocionantes poco a poco ^-^**

**DISFRUTEN :3**

**Nota: utilizo fechas porque por ahora es importante ubicarse en el tiempo, ya que este cambiara drasticamente a lo largo de la historia :O**

**Capítulo III**

**1983 - Néstor y Simon**

El auto saltaba por cada hueco de la vía, uno tras otro, el viaje parecía cada vez más largo y turbulento. Nadie decía un sola palabra, el silencio era sofocante aunque realmente no había mucho que decir.

El calor se sentía fuertemente a pesar de que estuviésemos en septiembre, era ya el quinto verano desde que había comenzado los estudios. En otra situación, contaría los días para que esto acabara, o aun mejor, ni siquiera se habría metido en esto. Pero esta no era una de esas.

El paisaje montañoso cada vez se volvía mas gris, pareciera que el poco buen clima que había se quedaba a nuestras espaldas. El lugar donde estudiaba estaba realmente lejos de la civilización, podría decir que, aparando los profesores, la multitud de cerebritos y que no habían gansos por todas partes, le traía un sentimiento de hogar.

Hogar... Repitió esa palabra una vez más en su mente y recordó el día en que lo vio por última vez.

*Flashback* 12/9/1977

-¿Tienes todo? ¿Seguro que no olvidas nada?

- No te preocupes Bella, estará en las mejores manos. Todo saldrá de maravilla ¿Cierto, hijo?

- Si padre. Esto es lo que quiero. - Era una mentira de la que aún no lograba convencerse

- Esta bien... Mi hijo está creciendo tan rápido, muy pronto será un gran medico como su padre - No podía ocultar esa minúscula preocupación en la voz de la mujer.

Era la entrada del instituto, Simon tenía en la mano todos los papeles que necesitaría para sobrevivir junto a una enorme mochila. A sus espaldas, lo miraban sus padres orgullosos por el camino que le esperaba. Se dispuso a caminar cuando su madre lo llamo por última vez.

-¡Simon! Casi lo olvido - Dijo mientras le dejaba una bolsa en sus manos. - Se cuanto te gustan, pero no te las comas todas el mismo día, cuídate mucho. - Cerro la despedida con un beso en la mejilla.

Hizo una última seña de despedida y se dispuso a caminar, miro bien la bolsa que había en sus manos para darse cuenta que estaba llena de fresas. Era muy extraño que ella pensara que le gustaban mucho, no había motivo para tenerlas así que decidió ignorarlo y dar en cara a lo que le esperaba.

La multitud era impresionante, era la primera vez que Simon se sentía tan claustrofóbico, estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gansos y otros animales de corral, pero no personas. Todos lucían tan peculiar, algunos caminaban con prisa y otro se tomaban su tiempo, habían de todas las formas, tamaños y colores. Aunque algo tenían en común, esas expresiones de seriedad y sin felicidad alguna. Temía que en poco tiempo luciera igual que ellos.

Sin darse cuenta se hundió tanto en sus pensamientos que no vio por donde iba, para cuando regreso a la realidad se había llevado a alguien por delante y sus papeles de supervivencia terminaron en el suelo junto con ambos.

- Lo siento, lamento haberte empujado - Dijo Simon mientras intentaba levantarse y ofrecía su mano en ayuda. La victima de su distracción no fue más que un chico algo menor que él, su ropa lucia un poco descuidada, llevaba un cabello despeinado y grandes gafas gruesas. Aunque algo podía notarse en su rostro, había ausencia de ese animo grisáceo que habitaba en las expresiones de todos los demás.

- N-No hay problema, fui yo quien no vio por donde pasaba- Respondió el extraño chico, sujeto unos enormes libros que cargaba y se fue sin interés de presentaciones.

Antes de que Simon respondiera un "OK" ya estaba solo, no sabía si ofenderse o preocuparse, pero con la duda se limito a recoger sus documentos de registro. Entre las hojas había una que no era de él, eran planos de lo que parecía ser un robot, evidentemente debían ser del chico de lentes. Sonó una alarma seguida de una voz difícil de entender, parecía dar una información importante pues después de que esta terminara, todas las personas comenzaron a avanzar en distintas corrientes.

Sin poderlo evitar, Simon quedo atrapado entre ellas, avanzaba y retrocedía sin saber a dónde ir, entre las conversaciones de la gente y los empujones no podía leer en sus papeles a donde dirigirse. Pasaron varios minutos en el maremoto de apatía hasta que logro salir a un espacio libre, una vez allí palpeó un par de veces su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no le faltaba nada.

-Hey tu- Sonó a sus espaldas la seria voz de una mujer madura- ¿Por qué no estás en tu clase?

-E-eh disculpe señora, tuve algunos problemas para encontrar mi escuela- Intentó dar una respuesta rápida y coherente a pesar de sus nervios.

-¿Donde están tus papeles? - Pregunto intimidante para que el chico le extendiera algunas hojas que llevaba en las manos - Aquí no está tu planilla de inscripción, tendrás que venir conmigo muchacho.

Simon no sabía qué hacer, era su primer día y ya tenía problemas de identidad, estaba seguro de que entre sus documentos no faltaba ninguno. Una vez más, decepcionaría a su padre al recibir una llamada por la irresponsabilidad de su hijo.

-Disculpe ¿Es la directora del rectorado? - Volteo a ver al chico la mujer que estaba reprimiendo - ¿Podría indicarme donde encuentro la escuela de ciencias?

¡Era él! el dueño de los planos que estaban infiltrados entre los papeles de Simon.

-Oh, pero si eres el chico de antes. Creo que cuando tropezamos me lleve por error esta hoja, supongo que es tuya. - Ahí estaba el paradero de su identidad, la mujer de gran cargo sostuvo el papel para verificar toda la información.

-Simon Petrikov ¿Cierto? Hable con tu padre sobre tu caso. Según este registro, se te asigno la escuela de ciencias, área de medicina. Edificio No 18. Que esta situación no se repita - dirigió su mirada al chico de menor tamaño - ¿Y tu eres?

-Néstor, señorita. Néstor Jouseff.

-Jouseff, área de ingeniería. Edificio No 09. - Tomo algo de distancia y se dirigió a ambos jóvenes - La escuela de ciencias esta en aquella dirección, encontraran letreros que les indicaran hacia donde esta cada quien. Les pasare por alto este incidente por ser la primera vez, pero si los vuelvo a ver rondando por ahí habrán consecuencias ¿Entendido?

Ambos chicos respondieron un "si" al unisimo, suficiente como para abandonar aquella incomoda situación y encaminarse hacia sus destinos. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que uno de los dos interrumpiera el silencio.

- Oye lamento haberme llevado tu registro, creo que por poco hago que te expulsen.

- No te preocupes - Simon recordó la hoja infiltrada entre las suyas - Por cierto creo que esto es tuyo.

- ¡Raíces! Por poco lo pierdo, gracias, no sé qué habría hecho sin esto.

- Bueno, parece que ese tropezón fue mas caótico que la mente de esa mujer - acompaño con una risa el jocoso comentario, a lo que el pequeño científico se le unió y termino con un corto silencio - ¿Así que, son planos de un robot?

- Ah, bueno pues sí. Era un proyecto que llevo en mente, es algo así como un robot ayudante.

- Suena genial, el mundo sería más emocionante si todos tuvieran un robot ayudante.

- Yo tendría un ejército entero, sería el rey de los robots y comeríamos helado todos los días.

- Serias el rey de los robots diabéticos hahaha.

Así siguieron charlando hasta llegar a sus respectivas clases. A partir de ese día, Simon tendría alguien a quien llamar "amigo". Tuvo la esperanza de no ser absorbido por ese mundo de ciencia y apatía.

*Fin del Flashback*

Un golpe seco despertó a Simon de su recuerdo, la música de la radio dejo de sonar y el auto se había detenido. A su izquierda podía ver la entrada del instituto al que podía llamar hasta ahora su "hogar", no le agradaba para nada, a excepción de esa única persona que lo había acompañado estos años. Mientras a su derecha se encontraba aquel hombre con quien compartía sangre.

- El Doc. Maslow dijo que tu progreso ha sido perfecto - No recibió respuesta por parte de su hijo - también dijo que no sería necesario mas sesiones, con esta ultima habrá finalizado tu plazo - Este comentario logro inmutar al muchacho que yacía sentado de copiloto, esperando que terminara la conversación para marcharse. Después de un silencio, separo lo labios para dar un comentario.

-¿Como sigue ella? - El hombre al volante pareció quedarse sin palabras ante esa pregunta.

- Su estado se mantiene igual - Respondió de una manera un poco cortada. Pudo oír como Simon inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente en forma de suspiro, le costaba ocultar su cólera.

- He cumplido con tus peticiones desde hace cinco años, pero si algo le llega a pasar a mi madre estando a tu cuidado... - No termino la frase para evitar una ofensa mayor.

- Hijo, quiero que sepas que esto lo he hecho por ti, porque me preocupa tu seguridad, tu salud y tu futuro.

- Yo estoy perfectamente bien, de hecho, estoy mejor que tú ¡Y no necesito que un hombre con un diploma de psicólogo me lo diga para saberlo! - No pudo evitar estallar en desahogo. El rostro del hombre mayor podía expresar estupefacción, nunca había mantenido una buena relación con su hijo, pero situaciones como esas realmente lo hacían lamentarse. Simon intento retomar una vez más su palabra - Solo... intérnala en un hospital de ser necesario, no permitas que su estado empeore.

- Jamás permitiría que algo le ocurriera - Respondió en tono triste y apartando la mirada.

- Es suficiente, escribiré una carta en cuanto pueda - Dicho esto, bajo del auto y, tras un fuerte movimiento de manos, cierro la puerta del auto de un golpe.

En carencia de una despedida o afecto, el joven y su padre se separaron una vez más, Simon se adentro en la instalación como de costumbre mientras el auto desaparecía en la distancia. No muy lejos, lo esperaba su viejo amigo, aquel muchacho de cabello despeinado y enormes gafas eso, y su increíble intelecto, eran las únicas cosas que no habían cambiado de él.

Mentalizado en que faltaría poco tiempo para que eso acabara. Todo cambiaria muy pronto.


	4. Un saludo :O

Hola hola a los que leen mi historia, que tal estan? Yo bien! ya me gradue! :D

Y precisamente por eso no he tenido chance escribir el prox cap ademas estoy algo corta de ideas.

Me gustaria que dejaran review diciendo si les ha gustado hasta ahora y si gustan aportar ideas, quiero hacer de esto una gran historia!

Estare pendiente de la actividad de la pagina y de todas formas ire trabajando en el cap.

Un saludo y nos estamos leyendo! ^_^


End file.
